The Most Handsome Gift From God
by A Sainted Sinner
Summary: What was supposed to be one of the happiest days of their lives takes a very quick and scary turn. How does our favorite couple get through it? Read and find out!


_**So as I had mentioned before - I had surgery on Friday. There were a few complications, so I'm out of work all week and on some nice painkillers. This story is something I dreamed while high on painkillers earlier today, so I apologize if any of the tenses are messed up or if it doesn't flow quite right. I blame the Percocet haha. Anyway, there's a new update for We Weren't Crazy coming either later tonight or tomorrow, so keep an eye out! I hope you guys like this, no matter how crazy it might be!**_

* * *

What should have been the most exciting day of their lives took a very scary and very dangerous turn in what felt like seconds. When Jade's water broke, the excited couple had rinsed her off, grabbed her bags, and headed for the hospital. When they reached the hospital, Jade was given a gown and taken into triage for a quick bit of monitoring to see how far apart her contractions were and to check to see how far she was dilated. it was in that moment that everything quickly took a scary turn for the worse.

The monitors immediately began to beep, alerting the nurse to the fact that something was wrong. When she looked over, she was shocked to see that the baby's heartbeat was down in the 60s, far too low for a baby not in distress. She'd quickly checked Jade's cervix and had looked up at the couple with a serious expression. "Jade, the baby's cord has prolapsed. That means that the cord is trying to come out before the baby and because your water has broken, the baby's putting pressure on the cord and cutting off his oxygen supply. We need to get him delivered NOW," she said as she hit a call button.

Jade's blue eyes widened, her hand gripping her husband's tightly. Beck leaned down as people swarmed the room, kissing her forehead. "It's okay. It'll be okay. They'll get him out in time," he reassured her as they quickly got Jade suited up for surgery. "Jade, stay laying back okay, honey? I'm going to try and keep the baby off the cord as best I can,' the nurse told her. Jade nodded quickly, her fingers gripping Beck's tightly. They'd raced the gurney down the hall to the operating room, Beck running alongside.

They stopped him at the doors, a sympathetic expression on the resident's face. "Mr. Oliver, we can't have you in here, okay? There's no time to give her an epidural so we have to put her under general. You can watch from the window though and you can be with her in recovery as soon as she's stitched up." Beck had been too shocked to do anything but nod. He'd leaned down to kiss his wife again, telling her that he loved her and he'd see her soon. As they whisked the gurney through the doors, Beck had sent an emergency text to Andre. It had simply read "911. Hospital. Emergency. Come now."

Another nurse had led Beck to the observation room, sitting with him as they quickly worked to put Jade under general anesthesia before making the first incision in her swollen abdomen. "They'll have the baby out in less than sixty seconds," she told Beck as the doctors worked quickly. Beck's palms were dripping with sweat as he watched, trying to keep his emotions in check. Now wasn't the time for him to flip out. Within moments, the doctors had lifted Beck and Jade's blue and limp son from her abdomen and Beck had given a cry of distress.

The nurse beside him squeezed his hand easily. "It's okay. They'll get him breathing in just a moment," she told Beck. Beck's eyes were wide as he watched them work on his tiny son, his entire body still as he held his breath, silently hoping and praying. Moments later, the baby finally turned pink and he let out a loud and angry scream. Beck sank against the chair he was sitting in, tears filling his eyes. "Come on. They're going to take him to the NICU to check him out," she headed down from the observation deck while the doctors had started to stitch Jade up.

In the NICU, the baby was still screaming angrily, distressed at his sudden and abrupt entrance into the world. There was nurse standing beside him while the doctor checked him out, trying to soothe him, but her soft words had done little to soothe the angry baby. The doctor had looked up and motioned Beck over, instructing the nurse to give him a gown. Once he was dressed in a yellow gown and had washed his hands with sanitzier, Beck moved over, letting his newborn son grip his finger. "Hi, buddy. It's daddy. I'm sorry you had such an abrupt entrance into the world. This definitely wasn't what mommy or daddy had in in mind. Your mama's sleeping right now, but I know she's going to be so thrilled to meet you," Beck whispered to the baby. Within moments, the baby was calm, only fussing minimally.

The doctor had smiled, looking at Beck. "He recognizes your voice," she told him, nodding when he looked at her. "He seems to be doing very well, Mr. Oliver. As you know, he was blue at birth and had to be resuscitated, but he resuscitated quickly and perked up quite well," she explained. Beck nodded, taking a few deep breaths. His mind was positively swimming, trying to catch up with all that had happened. "Is he … I mean, is he going to be okay? Going so long without oxygen?" he asked the doctor. He was still terrified by all that had happened and until Jade was awake, he didn't think he would be able to breathe easy.

The doctor smiled. "Unfortunately, there are no guarantees. His muscle tone is good. It's a little limp, but not terribly so. He may have complications later, but for right now, he seems perfectly healthy. All we can really do is wait and watch and see what happens," she said. Beck nodded, rubbing a hand over his face. He looked up when another nurse touched his shoulder. "Your wife's being moved to recovery and your friend, Mr. Harris, is here. If you want to go and see him, Jade should be settled in the next fifteen or so minutes."

Beck looked down at his son, leaning over to kiss his soft cheek. "Don't give the nurses a hard time, okay? Daddy's going to go see Uncle Andre and then check on your mama, okay? Hopefully they'll bring you to see her as soon as she's awake," he kissed the baby again before standing up. "Does he have a name, Mr. Oliver?" the other nurse asked. Beck shook his head. "No, not yet. We were waiting to see him before we settled on one," he explained. The nurse nodded with a smile. "Baby Boy Oliver for now and we'll change it once you decide." Beck nodded, heading out into the hallway.

Andre was pacing, his face full of worry. The second he saw Beck, his arms opened and Beck went willingly into them, hugging his best friend tightly. His knees finally gave way as the tears came. Andre just held on, rubbing Beck's back. "What happened, man?" he asked. The last he had heard, Jade had been having contractions but then there hadn't been anything else so he'd assumed it had just been false labor. Beck inhaled shakily, wiping his face as he straightened up a bit. "Jade's water broke, so we figured we'd get to the hospital, get an idea of how long it was going to be and then call you guys. But when we got here, his heart rate was in the 60s and the nurse started getting all worried. When she checked Jade, his cord had started to come first and he was pinching off his oxygen supply. They raced Jade in for an emergency c-section and he was born about a half an hour ago. He was blue, man. Dark blue. They had to resuscitate him."

Andre's jaw dropped. "But … but he's okay, right? He's okay now?" even his own voice had taken on a hint of hysteria listening to Beck's story. Beck nodded. "He seems to be. He was really crying, he sounded angry almost, so they said he was looking good. His muscle tone is a little low so they said it might be because of the lack of oxygen, there might be problems later, but all we can do is wait and watch. He's healthy right now though. They said he's doing really well," he rubbed his hands over his face, pushing his hair off his forehead. "It was so weird, man. This is not how I expected it to go. I got to watch him be born, but I had to watch from the observation room. There wasn't time to give Jade an epidural. She didn't even hear him cry. She was knocked out completely."

Andre sighed, giving Beck another tight hug. "The nurse said she was in recovery so why don't you go see her. I'll wait out here and see if they can bring him in to her. I know she's gonna be dying to see him," he said, rubbing Beck's back. Beck nodded. "Can you call the rest of everybody? Once Jade's awake and she's fed him and stuff, she's going to want everyone to meet him." Andre nodded. "Yeah! Of course. Leave it to me, man. Just go see your wife, yeah?" he smiled. Beck nodded, heading down towards the recovery rooms. At some point, one of the nurses had given him a hospital bracelet that match Jade's bracelet and the baby's so he showed that to the nurse in recovery and she led him into Jade's room.

His breath hitched when he saw how pale she looked, but other than that, her vitals seemed strong. It definitely wasn't the delivery either of them had been expecting or hoping for, but as long as they were both healthy, Beck didn't care about anything else. He moved over, sitting down beside her bed as he took her hand in his. The normally stoic actor broke down in tears, his forehead pressing against Jade's thigh as his shoulders shook with sobs, his hand clutching hers tightly. As Jade started to gain consciousness, the first thing she noticed was the sound of her husband crying and it broke her heart. She tugged her hand from his, moving it to his hair, stroking lightly.

"Beck … baby, I'm okay. I'm okay," she whispered, feeling like her throat was on fire. She briefly remembered what had happened, but most of it was a blur. She remembered being awake briefly after the surgery and the nurse had told her that her baby was okay, which had relaxed Jade enough that she could fall back to sleep. She shifted on the bed, hissing in pain. "Ah, fuck, that hurts," she moaned, her fingers gripping Beck's as he quickly sat up. He smiled through his tears at her, kissing her knuckles as he paged a nurse. Jade's hand held onto his even tighter as the pain washed over her, her hand moving to press against her bandaged incision.

The nurse poked her head in, Beck turning to look at her. "Can she get some more pain medicine, please?" he asked. "Wait, no!" Jade shook her head quickly, tugging on Beck's hand. "No, I wanna see him, please? I don't want to be all drugged out and not remember the first time I see our son," she whispered. The nurse smiled softly, stroking Jade's dark hair back from her face. "Let me get you a low dose of pain medicine. Just enough to take the edge off so that you're not in an insane amount of pain the first time you hold him, okay? I'll page the NICU for the baby while I get the meds."

"The NICU?" Jade's terrified gaze shifted to meet Beck's eyes. Beck hushed her, kissing her knuckles. "It's just standard protocol. He's okay. I saw him, I even got to touch him and kiss him. He's perfect, baby. He's got my dark hair and your nose and lips. He was super mad though," he chuckled when Jade smiled. "They had to resuscitate him, babe, that's why he's in the NICU," he told her softly, not wanting to beat around the bush. Jade's heart clenched at the word and tears filled her eyes.

"I know. I know. But he's okay for now," he wiped away her tears. "The doc said there could be problems down the road, but for right now he's perfect and he's healthy," he reassured her. Jade whimpered softly, biting her lip. "It's my fault. It's all my fault. I was supposed to protect him and keep him safe and I failed him," she sniffled, tears dripping down her face. "Baby, hush," he leaned over to kiss her lips softly. "You didn't fail him. These things happen and nobody ever knows why. But you didn't fail him. He's alive and he's healthy and that's what matters," he told her as he kissed her again.

Jade looked up when a nurse knocked at the door before rolling the bassinet in. She administered a low dose of meds before helping Jade to slowly sit up with the help of the mechanical bed before easing the baby into her arms. Jade cradled her little boy, brushing her fingers over the dark hair on his head, bursting into hysterical tears as she cradled him close. Before they'd put her under, listening to the monitors screech in alarm at his low heart rate, she'd been so afraid that they were going to lose him. So afraid that she'd wake up and they'd tell her that he had died before they could get him out. Beck watched her, tears slipping down his own face as he stroked her hair easily, having been just as scared as she was.

"Calix," Jade whispered, looking up at Beck. Beck raised an eyebrow, looking back down at the baby. "Calix Oliver," he tried out, smiling at the way the name sounded. Jade grinned easily. "It means 'most handsome' and he's definitely the most handsome baby I've ever seen," she whispered, pulling him closer, wincing at the pull in her incision. Beck bit his lip, still stroking her hair, leaning over to kiss her cheek. "Calix Iain Oliver," Beck said, grinning when Jade's eyebrow went up. "It means 'gift of God' and after today …" he trailed off, biting his lip. Jade smiled, pressing a kiss to Calix's forehead. "I like it. Welcome to the world, Calix Iain Oliver."

She looked up when there was another knock at the door and emotion swamped her face when Tori and Andre stepped in, followed by Robbie and Cat. Tori moved over, setting a chocolate milkshake down on the tray beside her bed. "I got permission from the nurse. I figured your throat would be sore and that would feel good on it," she explained as she kissed Jade's forehead, looking down at the baby. "Holy jesus, he's gorgeous," she exclaimed, pressing her hands to her mouth. "I mean … he's yours, so I knew he would be, but holy frigging crap!" she said, causing Jade to start laughing and then wince. "Ow, god, don't make me laugh. Not until I heal," she chuckled, easing the baby over to Beck so she could accept everyone's hugs.

Beck looked down at his son, hugging the little body closer. "I hope you all realize that this is just the beginning, right? After an entrance into the world like that, he's bound to keep us on his toes for the rest of his life," he said as Andre leaned over to rub the baby's head. "Are you going to be keeping us on our toes, Lil Oliver?" he asked the baby, looking up when Jade cleared her throat. "Calix. Calix Iain Oliver," she said with a grin. Andre's face broke out in a wide grin, looking down at the baby. "Now, there's a name that fits you, doesn't it, Lil Dude? Calix Oliver. Welcome to the family. We're loud and we're crazy, but we already love you to pieces."

Beck grinned, looking down as Calix let out a loud yawn, snuggling further into his blanket as he brought his thumb up, working to get it into his mouth. Beck reached out and helped him, biting his lip as Calix blinked his eyes, staring up at his father for a moment before falling back to sleep. Beck let out a soft sigh, bowing his head as he closed his eyes, saying another silent prayer of thanks. There might be a bumpy road ahead, but he knew that they'd get through it together, just like they always had and always would.


End file.
